


Hey Bartender

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bartenders, F/F, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes you just want to go to the place and talk to the person who you know won't judge you. COMPLETE
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Interstellar Novella [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Hey Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20 and #RollADrabble in March. This story filled square N5 - "I forgave everyone. I gave up, I got drunk." - Jack Kerouac. My roll a drabble prompt from Hermione's Haven was Pansy Parkinson and Not a Date. I also had to include the line of dialogue, "If only I'd gone over when she called."
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione sat at the end of the bar, staring at the bottom of the empty whiskey tumbler she was slowly rotating around in her hands. Although, she wasn't staring at the bottom of the glass. She was staring at the red discoloration along the rim.

Usually, she wasn't a fan of red lipstick, but Draco was, and that's why she was wearing it to the party tonight. She was hoping that she'd be able to catch his attention, and for once, she'd be the only one in the room that he had eyes for. But knowing what she did about Draco Malfoy, she would never be the sole focus of his attention, regardless of what she was wearing or not wearing for that matter.

With a heavy sigh, she placed the empty glass down on the bar before leaning forward and resting her head against the cold wooden bar. The room was starting to feel like it was spinning, but Hermione had decided when she walked into this bar that she didn't want to be able to remember how she got home. She tossed her hand up in the air to flag down her good friend, Pansy Parkinson, who just happened to be the owner of this beautiful establishment. If anyone were going to help her drown her sorrows about a date that turned out not to be a date, it would be Pansy, a fellow member of the unable to hold Malfoy's attention for long club.

"I see that hand, but I'm busy," Pansy called, shaking her head as she turned attention back to the patron who was sitting across from her. "What can I get you, love?"

Hermione lifted her head and glared at Pansy for a moment, sticking her tongue out at her as she crossed her arms over her chest. She watched her friend continue to pay attention to another customer for a few more minutes. Rolling her eyes, Hermione hopped down from the barstool and walked around the end of the bar and started looking around for the bottle of Firewhiskey that she had watched Pansy tuck away after pouring Hermione's first drink.

She began picking up bottles, reading the label, and then setting them out of her way as her search continued. There may have been a purpose to the force she was using to set bottles back down on the counter. Hermione was hoping to garnish Pansy's attention because she hated being ignored. She had been ignored enough this evening, and she'd be damned if anyone else was going to be allowed to ignore her.

Hearing the loud noises coming from behind her, Pansy tried not to turn her head to see what was going on because this customer was having a rough night too. Bartenders were supposed to be good listeners, but it was challenging to be a good listener when you have more than one patrons who are having a mental breakdown at the bar.

"Could you excuse me for one second?" Pansy pleaded, smiling when the customer nodded his head as she stepped away from the counter. She turned in the direction of the noise, and her eyes widened.

"Damn it, Granger. If only I had gone over when she called..." She continued cursing Hermione under her breath as she walked over to her best friend. Stopping herself from yelling, Pansy took a moment to compose herself and stifle her anger before gently reaching out and tapping Hermione on the shoulder. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

A bright, eyed smiling face with a bottle of Jägermeister in hand turned and looked at her. "Oh, you finally have time for me! I need more Firewhiskey."

Grazing her teeth against her bottom lip as a forced smile grew on her face, Pansy reached out and took the bottle of Jäger out of Hermione's hand. "You didn't really give me much choice but to pay attention to you. Go sit on your barstool, and I'll get you some more Firewhiskey."

"Okay," Hermione replied cheerfully as she skipped back around the end of the bar and hopped up onto her seat. She leaned forward against the bar and rested her elbow on the edge of the bar and cupped her chin as she watched Pansy work. "You're so pretty, Pansy."

Pansy felt her cheeks flush with color as she prepared Hermione's drink, with a few alterations. She knew that Hermione was already a few sheets to the wind before coming in, so she wanted to help her start to sober up. Instead of giving her straight Firewhiskey, Pansy decided to mix just enough to get the taste with a mixer. With a smile, she set the drink in front of her friend. "One Firewhiskey with a twist for the drunk at the end of the bar."

"That's me!" Hermione said, giggling uncontrollably as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. Thinking about the taste for a few moments, she hummed happily as she set the glass back down. "This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," Pansy replied, nodding her head slowly as she looked Hermione up and down slowly. "So, what happened tonight to make you want to get sloshed at my bar?"

"Draco happened. Enough said?" Hermione asked, raising an insinuating brow at the curious bartender.

Pansy chuckled softly as she nodded her head. "It explains why you wanted to get sloshed. It doesn't explain why you chose my bar to do it in."

Hermione shrugged and took another sip from her glass. "Convenient location."

"Now that's a lie," Pansy scoffed, shaking her head she reached for the washcloth and wiped down the end of the bar. "That party tonight was in a bar at least ten blocks away from here, which would put you about fifteen blocks away from your flat. That said, you purposely choose to come to my bar tonight, and I think I deserve to know why."

Hermione scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at Pansy. "You talk a lot for a bartender."

"It's part of my job description," Pansy laughed.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione hung her head. "I may have called Draco a womanizer and then stormed out of the bar. I thought about going home, but I didn't want to be alone. The only place where I knew I wouldn't be judged for my behavior and desire just to drink and give up was your bar."

Pansy let out a sigh and stepped up to the bar, reaching a hand over to Hermione's wrist and brushing her thumb along her skin. "I'm glad you feel safe here."

"I am too," Hermione replied, returning Pansy's smile. "Can I have my next not a date with Draco here? It'll probably be tomorrow night, around ten."

"Absolutely," Pansy said, tossing her head back with a laugh. "Am I able to return to my other patrons this evening?"

"For now," Hermione replied, nodding her head firmly. "Thanks for everything, Parkinson."

"Anytime, Granger," Pansy said, walking away from Hermione and busying herself, making a drink for the customer she had been talking to previously. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled. "Oh, hey, Granger?"

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Stay on that side of the bar when your cup gets emptied," Pansy scolded. "I'll get to you when I get a chance."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "I make no promises."


End file.
